Sick
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: Emma jolted awake at her daughter's voice, looking around. In her sleepy state, she thought that Hope had clambered her way into her and Killian's room. The small girl was writhing in her equally small bed and Emma rushed over, settling down next to her daughter and pulling her into her arms.


"MOOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Emma jolted awake at her daughter's voice, looking around. In her sleepy state, she thought that Hope had clambered her way into her and Killian's room.

She looked over at her pirate and noticed that he was still asleep, with a roll of her eyes she got up and headed down the hall towards Hope's room.

The small girl was writhing in her equally small bed and Emma rushed over, settling down next to her daughter and pulling her into her arms.

"Mommy?" Hope sniffled, the three year old gazing up at her mother.

"Hey baby girl, you're alright. Mommy's here now." Emma stroked her daughter's blonde hair away from her forehead and gasped as she felt how hot it was. "Okay baby, you stay here for a minute, Mommy will be right back."

Emma attempted to detach herself so that she could go grab the thermometer but Hope's little hands fisted in her shirt and tears filled her little eyes again. "Mommy no go! Mommy stay!"

Emma sighed and covered Hope's ears. "KILLIAN!" She yelled, smiling as her husband appeared in the doorway a minute later.

"'s wrong, love?" He asked, sleepily.

"Hope's sick. Can you grab the thermometer please?"

Killian seemed to jump into action and he almost ran down the stairs, appearing with the thermometer moments later.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek lightly and gave him a wink. "Go back to bed, I've got this covered."

He looked between his wife and daughter and with a nod and a kiss for them both, he stumbled back down the hall.

"Alright princess, open wide." Emma smiled as Hope did just that and she grinned as she held the thermometer in her mouth without Emma's help. When she removed it, she settled the three year old back comfortably and kissed her blonde curls. "Okay, 102. Just some bed rest needed then baby girl."

Hope looked up and smiled sleepily, causing Emma to smile back.

"Now then, let's get you out of this soaked nightgown." She tugged Hope's Disney themed nightgown over her head and reached over to the chest of drawers to pull out a plain white one, which Emma's mother had fashioned. She said it was just like one that she'd had as a child and Emma had to admit that the floor length tired gown looked adorable on her daughter.

"I thirsty." Hope stated, fiddling with her nightgown.

"Okay baby, you stay here and Mommy will go get you some juice." Emma smiled as Hope happily laid down in her bed. She glanced over at the other bed in the room and smiled, Liam, Hope's twin, could sleep through absolutely anything.

She laid a blanket over her little girl before quickly going to make some juice for Hope.

In the kitchen, Killian was stood in front of the stove, making scrambled eggs.

"How is she?" He asked.

"It's only 102, so she just needs lots of juice and a little bit of love. Speaking of which, I need to call Dad." She grabbed her phone from the kitchen side where she'd left it charging last night. "Hey Dad."

"_Hey Ems, you alright?"_

"Yeah, just, I can't come in today, Hope's sick. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"_I'll be fine sweetheart, how is she?"_

"She's alright, a temperature of 102 so nothing that a day of rest won't cure."

"_That's alright then. Give her and Liam our love."_

"Will do, thanks Dad."

"_No problem, princess, love you."_

"Love you too."

"Gramps?"

Emma turned to see Liam stood in the doorway, his Spiderman pyjamas askew on his body.

"Sorry baby, he's gone but we'll go see them tomorrow." She smiled and lifted him into her arms. "You stay here with Daddy and I'll go see if your sister's up for some food."

"Okay Mommy." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly as she placed him in a stool around the island before grabbing the glass of juice and heading back upstairs.

"Hey baby girl." Emma smiled as she entered the twins' room. "I got you some juice." She handed the toddler her sippy cup and smiled as she drank it. "Daddy's making some breakfast, do you want some?"

"Toast?"

"Sure baby girl, you can have some toast." The mother smiled and grabbed a hair bobble so that she could tie the young girl's curls back in a loose ponytail.

"Mommy, you carry me?" She raised her arms above her head and Emma obliged, lifting her into her arms. They were almost out of the room when Hope cried out. "WAIT!"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Blanket."

The blonde smiled and grabbed the baby blanket that was identical to her own, except the name. When the twins were born, Emma had insisted on knitting them blankets like her mother had done for her. Hope's had the same purple trimming whilst Liam's was the same green and he and his mother's eyes.

They were both attached to them, but Hope more so than Liam. The young girl took it everywhere with her, just like Emma had when she was young.

"Okay then baby girl, let's go wake the big stroppy teenager and then we'll get you some toast."

The pair headed towards Henry's room and Emma knocked on the door with her free hand.

"Ugh Mom go away." He groaned and rolled over in his bed, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"You gotta get up kid. You've got half an hour before you need to pick Paige up."

At his girlfriend's name, the teenager almost jumped out of bed and headed into his bathroom. Emma laughed and reminded him that breakfast was downstairs when he was ready.

"Okay baby girl, let's get some breakfast."

They entered the kitchen to Liam's giggles as Killian pranced around to the Spice Girls song that was blasting out of the radio. Emma joined in laughing and even Hope gave a little giggle, huddled close to her mother.

Once they'd calmed slightly, Emma turned to Killian who was plating up the eggs. "Thank you honey, don't give Hope any. She just wants some toast."

"Okay." He replied, heading towards the toaster.

"I can do it!" Emma exclaimed, only to have Killian turn round and raise an eyebrow.

"I know love, but you also have your arms full of sick toddler."

Emma sighed and walked over, leaning up to kiss him quickly. "Thank you."

"Hmm, I should cook more often." He joked and Emma rolled her eyes, settling on a stool with Hope in her lap.

"Nice one Dad, you literally cook all the time." Henry stated, entering the kitchen dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with his hair still wet from the shower.

"Hey! I cooked yesterday!" Emma exclaimed, scowling at her eldest.

"Okay Mom, you cook too." Henry relented and dug into his eggs.

"Here you go, princess, one round of toast and eggs for my queen." He placed two plates in front of his wife and daughter, winking at the former as he did so.

"You're such a cheese ball." She stated but kissed his cheek as he went to walk away. "Henry, you need to get going else Jefferson is going to be on your case again."

At that comment, Henry gave his mother a mortified look and almost ran out of the house with a kiss for all his family.

Emma and Killian laughed and Killian checked his watch. "I should get going too. Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Now go!"

"Okay, I'll see you later family!"

When Killian returned later that day, Hope and Liam were happily watching some Disney show whilst Emma set about cleaning. Hope's fever had broken and she was happily chatting to her brother.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled as he entered their house, coming over and kissing her.

"Hey you, what's in the bag?" She asked, gesturing to the shopping bag he held.

"Well, first off." He pulled out a shoe box and handed it to Emma, smiling at her confused look. "You've been working your butt off recently, I thought you deserved a little reward."

She grinned and opened in, gasping in delight when she set sight on the contents. An almost exact replica of her lace up boots. "Oh my goodness, where did you find these?"

"Some little store at the mall, I know how devastated you were when you lost the other pair." He grinned at her delight and she threw her arms around him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Do you guys have to do that everywhere?" Henry asked, a look of disgust on his face as he entered the kitchen.

Emma laughed at her teenaged son and then noticed his attire. "Where are you off to Mr Fancy?"

"Mom! I told you! Today is Paige's birthday!" The sixteen year old exclaimed and headed towards the door. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Drive safe!" Killian shouted back, knowing his stepson's skills in a car hadn't improved much since his grandparents let him drive at the age of twelve. "I guess I'll have to give him this later."

He pulled the game out of his bag and Emma smiled, he thought of everyone.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Liam's voice projected through the house as he ran from the living room into Killian's arms.

"Hey there buddy. You been good for Mommy today?" He asked, settling him down on the kitchen island.

"Uh huh, I help Mommy with Hope 'cause she sick." Liam grinned up at his father and Emma's heart melted slightly.

"Daddy home?" Hope's voice filled the kitchen as the little girl padded into the room and Killian smiled at his baby girl.

"Yes baby girl and he brought presents." Emma smiled and swung Hope up to sit next to her twin.

"For Liam." He pulled out a plaid shirt in Liam's size and the toddler's face lit up.

"Like Grandpa!" He exclaimed, hugging the shirt tight. "Thank you Daddy!"

Killian gladly accepted the kiss before pulling out his present for Hope. Emma gasped in unison with her daughter as they both saw the small red leather jacket.

"Mommy's jacket!" Liam said, looking at it and Emma smiled as Hope pouted.

"Mommy's jacket's over there on the hooks." Emma pointed out and Liam's brow furrowed in confusion. "I think this is a little small for Mommy." She took the jacket from Killian with a smile and helped Hope into it. "Oh my goodness! It fits Hope perfectly!"

Hope giggled and with a grin, looked up at her mother. "I like you Mommy!"

"Well, yes you are, would you look at that?" Killian said, raising a sculpted eyebrow and causing the twins to giggle.

"I wear tomorrow?" Liam asked, clutching the shirt.

"Yes baby, I'm sure Grandpa will love it!" Emma smiled, imagining her father's reaction to seeing his mini-me.

"Me too?" Hope asked, wriggling in her new jacket.

"Definitely princess and maybe Mommy will wear hers too." Killian answered, smirking at his wife.

"Of course princess." Emma replied and then turned to her husband. "My mother is going to melt."

"Well her name is Snow." He replied and Emma snorted.

"That was terrible."

"I know."


End file.
